herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gekirangers
The Gekirangers are a Sentai team of Kung Fu experts. They were initially three, GekiRed, GekiBlue, GekiYellow, but were joined by GekiViolet, then GekiChopper and later their former foes, Rio and Mele. Gekirangers 400px|thumb|left RinJyuKen Warriors Overview In Gokaiger, Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including the Gekirangers, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear The Gokaigers got a clue to find a greater power by being told to look for the "tiger's child." After the battle with Master Pachacamac XIII, Doc and Ahim met with Jan, now a traveling teacher while he was teaching his students how to use the Jyuken Fists. It wasn't until after they trained with him that they learned he was the "tiger's child" they were looking for with one of Jan's students referring to him as GekiRed. He watched the giant monster battle and witnessed the Gokaiger utilizing the Gekirangers greater power. Master Shafu then appeared and asks if there was anymore he could have taught them. Jan told him that they'll be fine as they understand that wanting to becoming stronger is a sign of being stronger already. He then gone off and said he has to train more so he can catch up with them. Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson After the Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack, they returned the Ranger Keys before they left Earth to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is assumed the Gekirangers have their powers back. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates In Super Hero Taisen, The five-man Gekiranger team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They teamed up with the Carrangers and Gaorangers against Kamen Rider Decade, who was apparently hunting the Sentai teams as Great LeaderIcon-crosswiki of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki, only to be seemingly defeated, actually sent to the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki. When Tsukasa and Captain Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Gekirangers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen In Super Hero Taisen Z, The Gekiranger trio were among the various superheroes that came to help during the Space ShockerIcon-crosswiki crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Livemen and Gingamen to aid Kamen Rider BeastIcon-crosswiki against a Space Shocker force led by Space Spider ManIcon-crosswiki. After Demon King PsychoIcon-crosswiki was destroyed, the Gekirangers appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Navigation Category:Teams Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Organizations Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Harmonizers Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Outright